love without shape changing day by day
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Kita ibarat Edelweiss, bukan raga yang abadi, namun rasa yang abadi. [Jean x Sasha] [Request from Silverberg Norn and Anisa Indah]


**LOVE WITHOUT SHAPE CHANGING DAY BY DAY**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), CANON, CONTAINING SPOILER (UNTUK YANG TIDAK ATAU BELUM MEMBACA MANGANYA), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

"Mikasa, apa kau akan makan rotimu?" tanya Sasha dengan air liur yang masih menetes dari balik bibirnya, hingga jatuh tepat di ujung dagunya yang lancip.

"Ini?" ujar Mikasa, lagaknya seperti tampak akan memberikan roti miliknya yang tinggal setengah, membuat Sasha mengangguk dengan semangat.

Namun harapannya kandas kala melihat Mikasa lebih memilih memasukkan roti itu dengan paksa ke mulut Eren, yang mana Eren sendiri sudah kekenyangan dan setelahnya mengoceh dengan nada marah kepada Mikasa.

"Ah, _mou_, aku masih lapar," ujarnya lemas, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja makan.

Semua orang tahu, Sasha memiliki nafsu makan dan juga perut yang abnormal, apalagi untuk dirinya yang notabene berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"Untukmu." Connie yang sedari tadi diam menyodorkan satu mangkuk sup yang masih terisi penuh.

Duduknya kembali tegak, matanya berbinar, dan lagi-lagi air liurnya menetes.

"Eh, tapi apa kau tidak makan?" tanyanya sembari mengambil mangkok sup itu, mulai menyendoknya.

"Bodoh! Ucapkan dulu terima kasih pada Connie!" Sontak Jean menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasha yang sudah mulai menyendok supnya dan bersiap untuk melahapnya.

"Hei! Kau bahkan tidak memberiku makananmu!" sanggahnya.

"Dasar gadis rakus! Makan saja semua, dasar cewek kentang." Jean menjawab, namun tangannya terulur ke arah Sasha. Di genggamannya, ada satu buah roti yang masih utuh dan belum digigit sama sekali.

"He? Untukku?" tanyanya antusias.

Jean yang memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya hanya meliriknya sekilas dan seketika membuang napasnya, "Bersihkan dulu remah-remah di sekitar pipimu, cewek kentang."

"Oh, iya."

Menggunakan punggung tangannya, Sasha membersihkan remah-remah yang diberitahu Jean.

"Eh tunggu! Kau sudah dua kali menyebutku dengan panggilan 'cewek kentang'!" lanjutnya dengan nada marah.

"Sial, padahal kukira orang-orang sudah mulai melupakannya!" imbuhnya dengan volume suara yang melemah.

"Cepat makan saja, supmu nanti dingin," ujar Connie menengahi.

* * *

Hari minggu, semua anggota Pasukan Pengintai dibebastugaskan.

Namun itu tak berlaku bagi skuad Levi. Hari minggu sudah dijadwalkan untuk jadwal bersih-bersih. Resiko yang harus ditanggung para anggota skuadnya karena memiliki atasan macam Levi yang dikenal seorang _clean freak_.

"Jean, menurutmu, apa yang terjadi dengan Connie? Akhir-akhir ini, ia tak memakan makanannya dengan baik," ujar Sasha yang bersama Jean, bertugas membersihkan barak sebelah timur markas Pasukan Pengintai.

"Menurutmu?"

"Hm, apa dia marah karena akhir-akhir ini aku selalu meminta makanannya?" bayangnya sembari berpose layaknya orang sedang berpikir.

"'Akhir-akhir ini' katamu? Kau selalu melakukan hal itu sejak kita masih ada di barak pelatihan, bodoh!" Kepala Sasha kini menjadi korban jitakan Jean.

"Setidaknya, jangan sebut aku 'bodoh', bodoh!"

Jean menghela napas, karena ia tahu bertengkar dengan gadis macam Sasha tak pernah berakhir. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya, membersihkan sudut-sudut jendela menggunakain kain lap yang basah.

"Nah, jadi karena apa?" tanya Sasha, mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Jean yang membuat dirinya cukup terkejut.

"Astaga. Bisa tidak _sih_ kau tidak mengangetkanku macam tadi?"

"Aku kan tidak mengagetkanmu. Hanya saja kau yang terlalu kaget."

"Begini, ya, cewek kentang. Connie itu sedang merindukan keluarganya."

Air muka Sasha berubah. Ia menyesal, kenapa tak menyadari gelagat Connie yang akhir-akhir ini lebih pendiam?

Ia tahu, kalau desa Ragako menjadi korban atas apa yang telah terjadi selama ini. Walau belum ada kejelasan yang pasti, tetapi kemungkinan paling buruk memanglah semua orang yang ada di desa Ragako telah diubah menjadi titan termasuk keluarga Connie sendiri, seperti yang Komandan Hanji jelaskan saat rapat.

Tangannya kemudian mengepal.

"Ah, begitu," imbuhnya sembari menggerakkan sapu miliknya, membersihkan debu yang ada di lantai.

"Sudah, lanjut sana pekerjaan bersih-bersihmu," lanjut Jean sembari memukul pelan puncak kepala Sasha setelah melihat gurat penyesalan yang ada di wajahnya.

"Kau juga, pasti merindukan ibumu ya, Jean?"

Atensi Jean teralih.

"Ah, pasti rindu saat-saat kau dipanggil Jean-Boy oleh ibumu."

Siku-siku muncul di kedua sisi dahi Jean.

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, cewek kentang sialan!" ujar Jean sambil mengacungkan kain lap beserta kemoceng yang dibawanya, bersiap menerjang gadis berambut kuncir kuda yang membuat dirinya naik pitam.

Di koridor dengan dinding batu itu, kejar-kejaran antara Sasha dan Jean terjadi.

"Kena kau!" ujarnya saat tengah menangkap helaian-helaian kunciran Sasha. Ia menariknya ke belakang, membuat tubuh Sasha perlahan-lahan mundur ke belakang.

"_I-ITTAI_!"

JambakkanJean lebih kuat, menyebabkan tubuh Sasha jatuh ke belakang. Punggungnya menimpa tubuh Jean yang tepat berada di bawahnya.

"Argh! Berat, sialan," ujarnya saat menyadari di atas tubuhnya ada Sasha yang terbaring, dengan rambutnya yang masih ada dalam genggaman Jean.

"Ini semua salahmu, muka kuda!" Setelahnya, Jean mengaduh kesakitan karena dengan sengaja, Sasha menyikut perut Jean yang tepat ada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, bocah-bocah bodoh?"

Ada kalanya aksi perkelahian Jean dan Sasha terhenti saat Levi datang, memergoki mereka yang dianggapnya telah mengabaikan tugas absolut atas perintah dirinya sendiri. Keduanya langsung bangkit, menunjukkan hormat mereka.

Dan raut keduanya sama-sama pucat pasi saat Levi menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam setelah melihat kemoceng dan sapu yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai berbatu.

"Kalian mengabaikan tugas kalian?"

"S-siap! Tidak, _heichou_. Hanya saja, kami-"

"Bermain-main?" tatapnya pada Sasha yang terlihat gugup saat menjawab.

"I-ini semua karena Jean, _heichou_!"

Jean langsung menoleh.

_Dasar cewek kentang sialan_.

Belum sempat Jean memberikan pembelaannya, Levi sudah memberikan ultimatum. Karena setelahnya, tim elit yang dipilih Levi tak menemukan mereka berdua saat acara makan malam berlangsung.

* * *

Jean menemukan Sasha dengan pakaian bebasnya sedang memakan roti, duduk di atas satu bangku tua yang ada di pekarangan markas Pasukan Pengintai. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Sasha duduk.

"_Nih_, untukmu." Jean berkata sambil melempar satu bungkusan berisi kentang rebus yang asapnya masih mengepul, masih hangat, kesukaan Sasha.

"Wah! Terima kasih. Dimana kau mendapatkan ini?" ujar Sasha kegirangan mendapat makanan favoritnya saat dirinya tengah dilanda lapar.

"Semua orang sedang memakannya di dalam. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sedikit heran, mengingat bisa-bisanya seorang Sasha menghiraukan acara makan kentang rebus di dalam sana dan lebih memilih bersantai di luar.

Apa dirinya dihukum dan tidak mendapat jatah makan yang layak?

"Tidak, _kok_. Aku hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan," jawabnya.

Kali ini adalah kali pertamanya Sasha bicara dan bersikap layaknya orang normal.

"Ah, sudah lama sejak aku meninggalkan hutan dan bersantai seperti ini," ujarnya sambil meregangkan tubuh, dengan kentang rebus yang tinggal setengah di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Tahu tidak, Jean? Kali ini aku sangat senang!"

Tiba-tiba, Sasha berkata. Pandangan Jean sepenuhnya pada sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku senang, akhirnya Connie tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

Pandangan Jean beralih.

"Ah, ya. Kuharap seterusnya, ia tak terlalu memikirkan keluarganya."

Angin semilir berhembus menerpa keduanya.

"Jean, menurutmu apakah semuanya akan hidup bahagia setelah semua ini berakhir?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, tanpa memandang Jean.

Jean menarik kedua bahu Sasha, memutarnya agar gadis itu menghadapnya. Ada raut keterkejutan di wajahnya, maniknya membulat terlihat kaget. Jangan lupakan remah-remah kentang yang ada di sekitar bibir dan pipinya.

"E-eh? Apa, Jean?"

"Pasti."

Jean masih menatap manik coklatnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang merasukmu sampai-sampai kau bertanya hal bodoh begitu, cewek kentang bodoh?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengguncang kedua bahu Sasha.

"Eh? Hahaha. Memangnya menurutmu aku kenapa, Jean-Boy?"

Mata Jean menyipit.

"Kau takut kehilangan."

Kedua tangan Jean masih ada di bahunya. Sasha lebih memilih menghindari tatapan Jean dan menekuk wajahnya ke dalam.

"Dengar ya, Jean. Sebenarnya, aku itu bukan tipe wanita yang cengeng."

"Kau hanya akan menangis kalau jatah makanmu dikurangi."

Wajah Sasha yang semula tertekuk kini mendongkak, menatap Jean dengan pelupuk yang dipenuhi airmata, yang kapanpun akan bersiap jatuh. Bibirnya pun ikut bergetar, menahan agar suara tangisnya tak keluar.

"Oi! Kau kenapa Sasha?" tanyanya panik saat Sasha kini benar-benar menangis.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab karena membuat Sasha menangis, Jean." Dari arah belakang, suara lantang khas pria bermarga Yarger itu terdengat.

Ia memutar kepalanya ke kiri. Di ambang pintu, berdiri Eren, Mikasa, Armin dan Connie, dengan senyuman haru di wajah mereka.

"_M-minnaaaaaa_!"

Sasha langsung berdiri, melepas tangan Jean yang berada di kedua bahunya dan berlari menghambur ke arah teman-temannya. Tak disangka-sangka, Sasha lebih memilih melompat dan langsung memeluk mereka semua, membuat semuanya terkejut hingga terbaring di tanah.

"Eh? Kau jarang-jarang menangis seperti ini _lho_, Sasha." Armin membuka suaranya saat lehernya tengah ditindih oleh tangan Sasha.

"Tak kusangka kau punya perasaan macam itu," sahut Eren.

"Sasha, kau sudah dewasa." Kali ini, Mikasa berujar sembari menepuk puncak kepala Sasha.

"AKU INGIN HIDUP BERSAMA KALIAN!" teriaknya dengan wajah bersimbah airmata dan air lendir yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya secara reflek menjauh.

"Sebelum hidup bersama kami, bersihkan dulu ingusmu!" perintah Connie sembari berusaha bangun, memberikan satu buah sapu tangan padanya.

Yang tengah tercipta dalam lensanya adalah semua teman-temannya terduduk disana, menyemangati Sasha yang tiba-tiba dengan emosionalnya berkata tentang hidup bahagia. Memang sejauh ini, ia tahu bahwa Sasha sangat peduli dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Jean, kau juga harus bergabung!" ajak Sasha, melambaikan tangannya.

Walau Mikasa ada disana, tapi sosok Sasha dewasa dapat merubah hati Jean layaknya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Bayangnya Sasha di bawah cahaya matahari, sedang melambai dan menyebut namanya, dengan raut bahagia.

Tak sadarkan diri bahwa kaki Jean kini ikut melangkah. Medan magnet Sasha terlalu kuat baginya.

* * *

Belum pernah Jean segusar ini. Pikirannya bercabang. Setelah melalui sore beberapa hari lalu dengan mengucap janji bahwa mereka akan bertarung dan bertahan hidup kedepannya, pikirannya malah menjadi semakin banyak.

Bisakah dirinya sendiri bertahan dalam peperangan nanti?

Bisakah rekan-rekannya yang lain pun tetap hidup?

Kepalanya pening. Perlahan ia memijat kedua sisi kepalanya menggunakan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jean?" Armin berjalan menuju dirinya berdiri di tepi balkon markas.

"Tidak, aku hanya terlalu memikirkan banyak hal."

Armin melirik ke arahnya.

"Kau yakin, bukan karena memikirkan Sasha?"

Jean memang tidak pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Alhasil, rona merah mudah tampak di kedua pipi Jean.

"A-APA? Untuk apa aku memikirkan cewek kentang bodoh macam dia," ujarnya sambil membuang muka.

"He, kau mudah ditebak, Jean," balas Armin sambil terkekeh, melihat pria bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu salah tingkah.

Keduanya kembali memandangi seisi kota, dengan langit malam berawan dan bulan di atasnya, menambah keindahan kota yang ada di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa mempunyai perasaan pada Sasha." Armin kembali memulai pembicaraan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang masih memandangi kota.

Jean terdiam sesaat.

"Ah, dengar ya, Armin. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi rasanya…"

Armin melirik ke arahnya.

"…perasaan ini sama seperti kali pertama aku melihat Mikasa di pelatihan."

Armin tersenyum di sebelahnya.

"Argh, dilihat darimanapun dia berbeda jauh dengannya. Cewek ceroboh, rakus, tak tahu malu, cerewet," terang Jean dengan nada dikesal-kesalkan, memangku wajahnya dengan satu tangannya yang bertumpu pada pagar tembok di bawahnya.

"Kau tidak boleh melihat sisi buruk Sasha saja, Jean."

Jean mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia itu setidaknya peduli akan rekan-rekannya, dia bahkan pernah berbagi daging dengan kita, dia juga penembak yang hebat 'kan? Aku kagum atas akurasi tembakannya." Membayangkan Sasha menarik busur panah atau mengarahkan senapan tepat ke targetnya, membuat Armin mengakui bahwa Sasha memang salah satu penembak handal di angkatannya.

"Kau benar."

Pikiran Jean kembali terbang. Mengingat bagaimana Sasha yang selalu ia juluki dengan sebutan 'cewek kentang' yang rakus serta ceroboh, berubah 180 derajat saat dirinya ditempatkan di barisan depan, bagaimana rambut kuncir kudanya berkibar saat menunggangi kuda.

Dan fisik Sasha yang dibalut atasan sederhana dengan luaran rompi dan bawahan rok panjang lebih membuat Jean tidak berpikir rasional.

Lagi-lagi, wajah Jean kembali memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"_Lho_, kau kenapa Jean?" tanya Armin setelah melihat gelagat Jean yang tiba-tiba menggeleng dengan cepat dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ti-tidak! Sudah, cepat masuk sana!" suruhnya sembari mendorong tubuh Armin.

_Sialan kau cewek kentang._

* * *

Semua pasukan sudah ada di atas _airship_ yang beroperasi di udara, tak terkecuali skuad Levi bersama Hanji yang ada dalam satu _airship_, dengan Onyankopon sebagai pengendali _airship _tersebut.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan keperluanmu?" tanya Connie yang sedang membetulkan letak perangkat bermanuver 3d miliknya.

"Sudah! Aku sudah siap." Sembari menggenggam senapan berkaliber miliknya.

"Bagus, baiklah. Kutunggu di luar."

Sasha masih sibuk dan memilah keperluan yang sekiranya akan ia gunakan. Disimpannya lampu berukuran kecil yang digunakan untuk misi ini di dalam kantung kecil di kaki kanannya.

"Berjuanglah, cewek kentang." Seseorang menepuk puncak kepalamya.

"Kau juga, Jean!" ujar Sasha menyemangati, menyentuh punggung tangan Jean yang masih ada di puncak kepalanya.

"Kita akan berada di regu yang berbeda. Jangan dulu mati, bodoh," lanjut Jean sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak akan! Tenang saja. Aku akan menikmati kentang dan daging setelah misi ini selesai." Dengan semangat dan mata yang berbinar, lagi-lagi Sasha ada dalam delusi akan makanan favoritnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bergabung dengan Hanji-_san_ sekarang."

Jean menarik tangannya dari puncak kepala bersurai coklat itu.

"Jean, tunggu!"

Langkah Jean terhenti saat Sasha menarik bajunya.

Dilihatnya Sasha sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tumpukan tas. Dirasanya sudah mendapat tas miliknya, ia tarik tas miliknya keluar dari tumpukan tas tersebut.

Di kedua tangannya, Sasha mengulurkan satu buah kotak makan kayu.

"Ini."

"Apa ini?"

"Untukmu. Sebagai permintaan maaf."

Dahi Jean berkerut.

"Ha? Permintaan maaf katamu?"

"_A-ano_, itu... karena aku sering memanggilmu Jean-Boy."

Jean mengambil kotak makan berbahan kayu itu. Membuka isinya yang ternyata berisikan nasi omelet kesukaannya, dengan bentuk dan isian yang familiar.

"Kupikir, rasanya tidak sesempurna buatan ibumu. Tapi setidaknya ini membuat rindu pada ibumu teratasi," jelasnya sembari tersenyum.

Bentuknya seperti yang ibunya buatkan. Isiannya pun seperti yang ibunya buatkan. Posisinya pun sama persis pula. Darimana ia mengetahui hal ini?

Ia mulai menyendok nasi omelet yang Sasha berikan, memakannya sebagai suapan pertama.

"Bodoh. Rasanya bahkan sama sekali tak sama dengan ibuku," tangannya bergetar.

"Eh? Ahaha, kalau begitu maaf, aku-"

Belum selesai Sasha menyelesaikan perkataannya, Jean sudah keburu menerjang tubuhnya, memeluknya, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya di balik lekuk lehernya.

"Tidak, ini lebih enak. Terima kasih, gadis kentang bodoh."

Di balik tubuhnya, Sasha tersenyum, menepuk punggung Jean.

"Nah, ayo. Sepertinya sudah waktunya!"

Jean melepas rengkuhannya.

"Tidak, kau harus makan ini dulu, bodoh. Bisa-bisa nanti kau berdelusi tentang daging dan kentang," ujar Jean sembari menyendok nasi omelet yang kedua, menyodorkannya tepat di depan mulut Sasha.

* * *

"Semuanya, kembali ke _airship_!" Komando Hanji dari atas _airship_.

Semua anggota Pasukan Pengintai berlarian menuju _airship_, menggunakan perangkat bermanuver 3D mereka untuk mencapai _airship_.

"Connie, dimana Sasha?" teriak Jean di tengah udara.

"Aku tak tahu. Kukira dia sudah mengikuti arahan Levi-_heichou_ untuk kembali," ujar Connie menoleh ke belakang tempat Jean berada.

Jean gusar. Hatinya tak tenang, seperti ada yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya. Dirinya sudah berjanji, dan Sasha pun sudah berjanji akan terus hidup.

Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Connie! Jean!"

Teriakan familiar terdengar di telinganya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke bawah.

Perasaannya menghangat saat melihat sosok yang dicemaskannya sedari tadi menyusulnya menggunakan perangkat bermanuver miliknya sembari menenteng senapannya di belakang punggung.

"Cepat kembali Sasha!" teriak Connie.

Yang Jean tahu, Sasha sebelumnya mengangguk atas arahan Connie dan tersenyum, mencoba menyusulnya sebelum satu peluru melesat ke arahnya dan menembus dadanya, membuat gadis berumur 21 tahun itu terjatuh dari udara menuju tanah.

"SASHA!"

Jean membalikkan arah kail manuver miliknya ke balik gedung-gedung, menuju arah Sasha terjatuh. Connie ikut serta belakangnya.

Matanya membelalak kaget. Sasha tergeletak di atas tanah dengan berlumuran darah.

"Ti-tidak!"

Celakanya, sisa pasukan Marley menuju ke arah mereka dan membawa peralatan perang seadanya, mengincarnya.

"Jean! Bawa Sasha ke atas! Sekarang!"

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jean membopong tubuh ringkih Sasha. Di dahinya terdapat luka akibat membentur sesuatu entah terkena bebatuan. Tak hanya itu, darah dari balik dadanya merembes pakaiannya hingga menyentuh telapak tangannya.

_Sial_.

Jean merutuk.

Di udara, dengan Sasha yang dibopongnya, Jean melihat wajahnya. Kelopaknya tertutup setengah, deru napasnya melemah, dari balik bibirnya ada darah pula yang mengucur.

"Buka matamu, cewek kentang!"

Kelopak mata Sasha bergetar, berusaha untuk terbuka.

"J-Jean." Suaranya terdengar lemah, tak bertenaga.

Dalam indera pendengarannya, Sasha bernapas terengah-engah. Pasokan udara yang masuk membuat dirinya terbatuk, membuat cairan merah pekat keluar dari balik bibirnya.

"O-oi! Bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai!" Jean cemas. Dengan segera ia mempercepat pergerakannya di udara.

"_G-gomen ne, _Jean."

Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasha saat ini. Linangan airmata muncul di kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia terisak kecil. Ini kali kedua Jean melihatnya berurai airmata selain karena jatah makanannya dikurangi.

"Jangan menangis, bodoh. Kau akan dapat jatah makanan yang lebih nanti."

Jean menenangkan Sasha, sekaligus menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelahnya, ia menekuk dalam-dalam kepalanya.

"Jean, bagaimana keadaan Sasha?" teriak Connie dengan wajah cemas, menyeimbangkan kecepatan manuvernya dengan milik Jean.

"Kita bawa dulu ke _airship_!"

Jarak mereka bertiga dengan _airship_ tidak terlalu jauh sebab Jean dan Connie pun memaksimalkan kecepatan mereka.

"Sasha terluka!" Sesampainya di dalam _airship_, raut wajah terkejut nampak di seluruh anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang berada di dalamnya.

"Cepat hentikan pendarahannya!" teriak Connie tak kalah cemasnya.

Tangan Jean lagi-lagi bergetar hebat kala ia benar-benar sadar kedua telapak tangannya dibasahi cairan merah pekat. Itu darah Sasha. Dilihatnya ada 5 orang anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang bekerja sebagai tim medis berusaha menutup luka Sasha di bagian dadanya.

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

Dilihatnya Armin menangis, berjalan ke arah tubuh Sasha yang terbaring. Ada pula Mikasa disana, tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya dengan keterkejutan jelas tercipta di wajahnya dan mulai menangis.

Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Tangannya yang ada di kedua sisi kepalanya masih menimbulkan tremor yang luar biasa. Bola matanya ikut bergetar. Ketakutan yang begitu besar menyeruak dalam dirinya.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin."

Dilihatnya Armin dan Mikasa berurai air mata, memanggil namanya.

"Sialan."

Connie berjongkok tepat di sebelah tubuh Sasha yang terbaring lemas. Entah masih bernapas atau tidak, yang jelas ia dapat melihat Connie menahan kedua bahunya yang bergetar.

"Hei, jangan tidur seenaknya seperti itu, cewek kentang bodoh!"

Tim medis masih berusaha menghentikan pendarahan yang masih mengalir dari balik dadanya.

"Dia…"

Mata Jean membelalak.

"…telah tiada."

Mikasa yang terkenal dingin sekalipun terisak di atas jasad Sasha, ditemani Armin yang tak bisa menyembunyikan duara tangisnya. Connie pun sama, berusaha tegar walau berurai airmata.

Padahal, belum lama ini Jean memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, mempunyai ketertarikan pribadi pada Sasha, namun perasaannya terlanjur kandas begitu saja saat menyadari bahwa gadis kentangnya telah mati.

Tepat di atas tubuh Sasha, likuid bening itu jatuh tepat di wajahnya. Lututnya menekuk, duduk di sebelahnya. Ditatapnya wajah Sasha yang terlelap dalam damai, matanya tak akan terbuka lagi untuk selamanya. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menerjang gadis itu, bahkan di saat-saat terakhir kalinya.

"Kau belum sempat memakan daging beserta kentang rebusmu, Sasha."

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menangis atas kematian rekannya.

* * *

Ditatapnya nisan bertuliskan 'Disini Terbaring, Sasha Brauss' beserta waktu kematiannya. Di sebelahnya, ada Mr. Brauss yang sudah ia terka bahwa ayahnya sendiri lah yang paling merasakan kehilangan atas Sasha.

Angin semilir kembali menerpa dirinya, beserta orang-orang yang memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada Sasha.

"Apa yang dia ucapkan untuk terakhir kalinya?"

"Eh?"

Mr. Brauss menoleh ke arahnya, bertanya dengan senyum samar di wajahnya.

"Dia… berujar maaf."

Jean tak mampu menatap langsung kedua mata Mr. Brauss dan malah menjawab sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah, seperti itu kata-kata terakhirnya."

Tiba-tiba, refleknya bergerak untuk menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Mr. Brauss.

"Terima kasih untuk selalu bersama puteriku hingga menjelang saat-saat terakhirnya."

Bahunya kembali bergetar. Ingatan akan saat-saat dirinya membopong tubuh Sasha yang ringkih membuatnya menguar kesedihan yang sama.

"Raganya tidak abadi. Namun rasa yang ada pada diri kalian abadi."

Jean tersadar saat kata-kata yang diucapkan Mr. Brauss begitu saja masuk ke dalam telinganya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Mr. Brauss menepuk pundaknya dan berlalu dari sisinya, sekadar menenangkan dirnya.

Dilihatnya tumpukkan tangkai bunga dan buket bunga tergeletak di depan batu nisan itu. Kelopak-kelopaknya berterbangan, dipermainkan angin.

Jean berlutut di hadapannya.

"Mr. Brauss benar. Kita ibarat Edelweiss, bukan raga yang abadi, namun rasa yang abadi."

Satu tangkai terakhir, satu tangkai bunga Edelweiss, satu-satunya bunga yang Jean berikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's Note :

Ini fanfik _pure_ Jean x Sasha pertama yang saya buat, berdasarkan _request_ dua orang teman saya (duh btw maaf ya fanfiknya biasa aja dan gak jauh-jauh dari _canon_ ceritanya). Tapi iya, saya menyayangkan atas kematian Sasha yang benar-benar tragis T_T

Dan _btw_, cerita ini didasarkan cerita saat kematian Sasha di _airship_ saat ditembak oleh Gabi. _And I really like how Jean down in tears_, _well_ walau di _manga_nya Jean tidak benar-benar menangis, _but surely he was in his down-condition_. Sayangnya, kapal ini sudah karam~

Oh iya, kenapa saya memberikan judul diatas? Karena ibaratkan saja Jean yang awalnya biasa saja (cenderung benci) pada Sasha, namun perasaan itu berubah dari ke hari dan menjadikan sosok Jean saat ini. Aduh, serius. Saya gak pintar-pintar amat bikin judul

Sekian dari saya, terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca.

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
